G'dar
by Tazflyer
Summary: What would happen if you add a rebellous prince with a wild beetle? well read the story to find out. R


Hello again I 'm back with a new Oban one-shot fanfic.

This one was inspired by The Little Mermaid episode "Stormy". The only difference is Aikka doesn't sing at all. This would take place 4 years before the great race of Oban. Aikka would be 11 in earth years. In my fics one Earth year would equal 2 Nourasian years, so on his planet he would be 13 the year when a nourasian starts his/her Knights training and receives their beetle.

**Disclaimer:**_** I Don't Own Oban Star Racers, The Little Mermaid, Disney or any of it's affiliates.**_

**G'Dar**

One morning in the field the flowers were gently being blown by the breeze when out of the blue a group of them were snatched up by a white and brown blur. As this blur moved through the forest different types of flowers were being collected into a bundle. The figure moved to the palace, moving swiftly he past the gaurds greeting them both as he went by.

" _Good Morning"_

"_Good Morning your Highness, Your parents would like to speak to you." _

"_Thank You."_

He dashed by Caanan who was less than thrilled to see the heir to the throne running through the palace.

" _Prince Aikka, Slow down it is not proper for a prince to run around indoors."_

"_I'm not running, I'm hastly walking down the…." __**Crash**_

"_Prince Aikka."_

Caanan ran up to see Prince Aikka flat on his butt and a servent rubbing her head with pieces of a vase and water everywhere.

" _Prince Aikka are you injured?"_

"_No, I am fine are you?"_

"_No I am alright, just the vase is broken."_

"_You see my Prince why it is not safe to run through the palace?"_

"_yes" _Aikka responed looking bashful as he helped the servent to her feet.

"_Here are your flowers my Prince."_

"_Thank you"_

And with that prince dashed down the hall.

"_It is wonderfull to see our young prince with so much energy."_

"_Yes, it is times like this I wish I was still in the army."_

Aikka had slowed down as he approached the throne room with a few questions running through his head.

"_I hope they're not going to discuss my future again."_

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

" _Enter my son." a voice boomed _

Aikka opened the door and past through the curtain to see his parents on their respective thrones. To the left was his father, Noble, Strong and an older version of Aikka except his eyes were green and his hair was a darker shade of AlburnTo the right was his mother, Beautiful and Wise bearing the same eyes and hair color as her son. Further to the left was his older brother Kuyon, a mix of both parents, Cunning and Smart. To the further right was the middle child, his older sister Ayuna, Lovely and a gifted musician.

Aikka respectfully bowed before the family putting the flowers behind his back.

"_Rise my son, we have a surprise for you." _ said the King

Aikka stood and approached his parents .

" _My dear, What do you have behind your back?" asked his mother._

" _flowers for you and Ayuna , I picked them during my walk"_ he said pulling them out.

"_Why Aikka, they are beautiful." _she said as she accepted them

"_Yeah Aikkie, you sure know how to treat a lady."_

Kuyon Snickered at the nickname that always made Aikka blush ferociously.

" _Hey I thought I told you not to call me that." _

"_Now, now Aikka, that is just her way of saying that she appreciates your gift." _said his mother.

" _Father isn't their something you wanted to tell Aikka?" _ Kuyon asked.

"_Ah yes, Aikka now that you are 13 and have started your knights training it is time for you to selected a beetle."_

"_Really!!!, Buskashka, father" _ Aikka said Overjoyed

" _You will start your flight training as soon as you have selected a beetle. We will go to the stables after you fencing lesson with Caanan."_

"_Yea father." _Aikka responds as he bows to his parents and siblings then leaves.

" _Wow my very own beetle, I hope he's friendly and strong and big."_

After his fencing lesson he and his father went to the royal stables to select a beetles.

"_Now remember Aikka once you select a beetle it will bond with you instantly you won't be able to chose another."_

"_Right."_

Aikka started to look around at the different beetles each were the of a male African elephant with different colored shells. Not seeing the one he like so far he went to the outside paddock of the stables to look at more beetles. Once again Aikka couldn't find one that he likes, he was about to leave when a shriek made him jump. Aikka turned around to see a beetle bigger than the others(well to him it was) with a beautiful blue shell.

"_Wow he's perfect."_ Aikka said as he approached him.

The beetle saw his approach and shrieked loudly and bumped the gate keeping him inside making Aikka jump back.

" Keep your distance." said the stable master as he approached. " G'dar is too wild to tame and to ornary to love."

This only made Aikka want him more _" Someday I'm gonna ride that beetle."_

"_Aikka it is time for dinner, Did you make your decision?"_

"_No, not yet father. There is just so many I'll make up my mind during dinner."_

"_Very well, come along your mother and siblings are waiting for us."_

"_yes father."_

Later during dinner Aikka's Parents and siblings were making small talk as Aikka worked up the courage to tell his family about the beetle he chose.

"_So little brother, did you chose your beetle?"_

"_Umm, yes I did the big blue beetle G'dar." _

"_G'dar you say." _Ayuna said through a snicker _" You can't be serious, that beetle will throw you faster than you can blink."_

"_I don't know he let me walk right up to him and pet him."_

"_Hhmmp, your lucky you didn't lose you hand Aikka." said Kuyon._

"_You don't know that, you're just jealous because you wanted him and he threw the both of you off of him." Aikka _shouted

"_Enough" _said the king who was up until now just listening to the conversation.

"_Your brother and sister are right, that beetle is dangerous, no one can tame him." _His mother said

"_Did you mark G'dar as your beetle" _The king asked

"_No" _

" _Good, you'll will have to choose another beetle then." _his mother added.

"_But…"_

"_No Buts." _the king said finalizing his decision.

Upset and Betrayed Aikka got up from his seat and left the dining hall.

" _Well that is most certainly that." Said Ayuna _

" _You know that is never that with him." _said Kuyon _"Father, may I speak with you alone after dinner?"_

"_yes, of course"_

After dinner Kuyon and the king went to the courtyard to discuss what happened at dinner.

"_Father I am worried that Aikka may just try to ride G'dar, if you would allow it let me Guard the beetle."_

"_For how long?"_

"_All Night if necessary."_

"_Very well, I'll allow it."_

"_Thank you father."_

( Outside Aikka's Room)

"_Honey?, May I come in?"_

"_Yes"_

His Mother entered the room to see an upset prince looking out the window towards the stables.

" _My dear Aikka, I know your upset . Being the youngest can be difficult. Having two older siblings telling you what to do and thinking they're always right, But sometimes they are. G'dar is just to wild for you, you are only 13. Tomorrow you will find a beetle that suits you."_

_She kisses him on the forehead before helping him into his bed clothes._

" _Goodnight my sweet prince." _

"_Goodnight Mother."_

Later that night Aikka changed back into his regular clothes and scaled down the window to the courtyard. He walked over to a secret hidden entrance that would lead him to the stables.

"_Nothing is stopping me from ridding that beetle." _Aikka's mind stated.

Being the Nourasian Knight that he was Caanan sensed the energy of his rebellious pupil heading towards the stables and decied to head that way.

Meanwhile at the stables Kuyon was keeping a some what watchful eye on the beetle not noticing the hay bale near the entrance to the outside paddock rising then falling as Aikka slipped inside the stable setting up a distraction spell only hiding when he felt Caanan heading in towards the stables. Caanan walked in to see the first son dozing off.

"_If this is the way you guard a beetle I love to see the way you would guard you father."_

"_Caanan , I-I was just resting my eyes. From the looks of it my little brother is not coming tonight."_

"_I would not underestimate your brother, I felt his energy heading this way."_

"_Really? Where?_

'**Snap'**

"_What was that?"_

"_It must have come from the entrance, come on."_

Kuyon and Caanan headed to the entrance to find Aikka standing there.

"_Aikka, What are you doing up here at this time of night?" _Asked Kuyon.

"_Aikka? What's wrong?" _Caanan Asks

Aikka runs off causing Kuyon and Caanan to follow him.

Meanwhile the real Aikka emerges from behind the beetle in the next stall.

"_That should keep them busy." _Aikka chuckled.

G'dar woke up to see Aikka standing there, unsure of what he was going to do he let a loud shriek.

"_Quiet, they might hear you. that illusion spell won't last long."_

_( A quieter Shriek)_

"_It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of."_

"_Purr"_

"_It'll be you, me and the skies, what do you say?"_

"_Shriek"_

"_Ah, I'll take that as a yes. Ok then lets go."_

Aikka tried to climb up on him but fell. Noticing the height difference G'dar lowered himself for Aikka to get on.

(Back with Caanan and Kuyon with the fake Aikka)

"_Finally we caught you. Now enough games." _Said a very annoyed Kuyon.

"_I know , the real Aikka must be on G'dar by now." _Said the clone

"_Of Course I was teaching Aikka how to use his magic to create copies of himself, that would explan his odd behavior during his lessons."_

"_0h no, we have to get back to the stables and stop him." _

Went they got back they were too late as they saw Aikka taking off on G'dar. The King had just showed up to see what was all the commotion when Caanan and Kuyon ran up to the king.

" _Caanan, Kuyon what is going on?"_

"_Father we tried to stop him but he would not listen." _

"_Aikka!!, Oh I knew this would happen."_

Just then the stable master came up with their mounts.

"_Don't worry you majesty we'll find them even if we have to search every coner of this planet."_

"_Kuyon, fly to the palace and tell you mother what happen and have the palace healers near."_

"_yes Father."  
"Caanan, lets go"_

"_Yes Sire"_

The three men mounted up and took off as Kuyon flew to the palace to tell his mother the news.

"_I know G'dar, he'll take Prince Aikka right into the wilderness."_

"_Away!" _The king bellowed.

(With G'dar & Aikka)

Aikka was enjoying the ride with G'dar when he noticed that they were heading to the wilderness.

"_The wilderness?! Oh we better turn back G'dar"_

Aikka shifted the reins for him to turn but G'dar didn't respond.

" _Stop, Stop G'dar, No!!"_

At the palace Kuyon was with Ayuna comforting an upset mother.

"_fear not mother I'm sure father and Caanan will bring Aikka back safely."_

"_Thank you Kuyon, I'm sure they are just fine."_

(Back with Aikka)

"_Woah G'dar slow down, your going to fast."_

Aikka grabbed a branch and jumped off, noticing that his rider had dismounted and turned back to land.

"_Whew that was some ride, we better rest awhile before we go back." _

Aikka stretched and yawned as he leaned back into a tree and dozed off. As soon as he was asleep G'dar when off to start grazing.

(With the King's search party)

Caanan's beetle was shrieking due to the late night and lack of sleep while he tried to sooth it.

"_Caanan, keep that beetle quiet. Aikka might be hurt and calling for help."_

"_yes, your majesty."_

"_Aikka, Where are you?" _The king called

"_Prince Aikka!" _Caanan called

"_Prince Aikka! Where are you boy?" _Called the Stable Master.

( At a campsite fire near where Aikka was resting)

"_Grandfather do you thing we'll see any giant beetles tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know, when I was a kid you can't go for a walk in the wilderness without one nipping at your leg. Nowadays your luck if you can get a glimpes of one." _

Just then G'dar walked out into the clearing still grazing .

"_Wow, Look at that Grandfather."_

_(Whistle) "That is a fine specimen of a beetle, it will fetch a good price to a beetle trainer."_

Just as they approached G'dar shrieked and took off only to be caught in a trap set by the pair to catch and ward off wild animals.

( Back with Aikka)

Aikka woke up to the sound of a shriek to notice G'dar is not with him.

" _G'dar?!"_

"_G'dar!!, Where are you?"_

The worried prince got up and ran off to find him.

Aikka walked around a little while calling him until he neared a clearing. He looked through the bushes to find the ranchers sleeping and G'dar teathered to a tree with an enchanted rope.

Aikka snuck up to G'dar and uncut the rope(being that he was a member of the royal family enchanted ropes have no real effect against his dagger.) hopped on G'dar and took off.

The grandfather and son team woke up to see their prize getting away so they mounted up and went after the fugitives.

Aikka looked back to see where their pursuers were , not noticing an approaching low-hanging branch Aikka turned back around and struck his head against it falling off G'dar.

The beetle saw his rider fall and race back to catch him on his saddle then flew towards the ranchers. The team gasped as the beetle flew by them releasing a smoky substance from his backside to disorient the other beetles.

The two ranchers managed to calm their beetle down and headed back to their campsite.

"_From now on I gonna start rustling forest slugs, least they leave a trail."_

"_Yeah, and forest slugs are a lot slower too."_

G'dar was hovering with an unconscious prince on his sadle when he heard Aikka;s father calling for him.

" _Aikka!! Where are you?"_

The king scans the area when he spots G'dar approaching slowly with Aikka.

"_Aikka!" _the king gasps _" Away" _he shouts as he flew towards them.

G'dar noticed that Aikka was slipping off his saddle and bucked him off into his fathers arms.

"_Caanan let's go back."_

" _Yes, sire. But what about G'dar."_

"_We'll discuss it later right now my son need medical attention."_

"_Yes sire"_

Back at the palace the healers had just finished examining Aikka.

"_He'll be alright, you can talk to him awhile."_

"_Father don't yell now. Wait until he feels better." _ Said Ayuna.

" _I am not going to yell at him. Aikka can you hear me?"_

(Moans slightly) _" Father, Mother?, oh Kuyon and Ayuna too."_

_Aikka looks around the room to see the healers as well as his fencing master but quickly sits up when he doesn't see G'dar._

" _Where's G'dar? _

" _That magnificent beetle is just to wild for you son." _

"_Your right father, I should not have rode off on G'dar like I did. I put myself and my mount in great danger, I guess I'm not ready to ride beetle yet."_

" _Shush now my dear, you and G'dar had quite an adventure, you need your rest." _

"_Yes mother."_

Everyone left the room as Aikka fell asleep to dream about his first and last adventure with an amazing beetle… or so he thought.

'_Screech'_

Aikka stirred in his bed as he dreams about climbing on G'dar's back and flying away.

'_Screech"_

Aikka opened his eyes and got out of bed. His head still throbbing from last night he lifted his hand and gingerly touched his bandaged head as he walked towards the curtains. He recived the shock of his life as he saw G'dar houveing outside his window . Aikka reaches out to touch him fearing that this was a deluision brought on by his headache.

" _G'dar, I can't belive it you."_

'_purr' _

"_you want me to ride you?"_

'_purr' _

"_Ok, lets go"_

Aikka Climbs out the window and on to G'dar's back. As soon as his rider was settled in the saddle G"dar backs up and turns around waiting for instructions.

" _Alight G'dar, Lets fly."_

The beetle lets out a joyous shriek and takes to the skies.

" _It seems that G'dar has chosen a rider my king_" Remarked the queen.

"_Indeed, there is so much of our son in G'dar and vice versa"_

"_Perhaps they will tame one another and become great partners. Said the queen._

"_Perhaps your right."_

The King and Queen left their balcony back into the palace happy in the knowledge that their son has a beetle that will serve him well.

Aikka is happy just to be able to fly with a partner that he trusts.

It would be 3 months later that Aikka would see his first trident as the Crogs would come to conqure his planet using a type of magic that they have never seen before… Technology.

3 years and 9 months after the Crogs first occupation of Nourasia, Aikka would be chosen to participate in the greatest race in the galaxy Setting in motion his destiny to meet a certain rebellious, star tattooed, bi-hair colored, 15 year old stowaway for the Crogs greatest enemy Earth. With this young ace of a piolet help Aikka find the courage to beat the Crogs and save his world.

Well tune in to the series to find out.

Sorry it was long but it didn't seem that way when I wrote it R&R


End file.
